1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for trapping flying insects such as gypsy moths and other insects which exhibit phototropic behavior. The trap of the invention incorporates two separate connected chambers, an upper entrance chamber and a lower collection bag mounting chamber for holding a disposable translucent insect collection bag. In one embodiment, the disposable collection bag includes both a sex lure or bait for attracting the insects and an insecticide for destroying the insects in question. In other alternative embodiments, the collection bag may only include the sex lure or bait for attracting the target insects or only the insecticide for destroying them. The trap may be used as a control means to destroy the insect population or, alternatively, as detection and monitoring apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insect traps designed for the capture of gypsy moths and similar flying insects exhibiting phototropic behavior are known. One such prior art device is a milk carton shaped apparatus with insect entry ports mounted in the sides of the device. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,163 to Donnie S. Wilson. Such devices are generally opaque and the insect entry ports may be shaded. However, as such a device is generally built to be disposable, the entry passages into them are so simple that the insect, once inside the trap, is not sufficiently confused by the trap's structure to remain in the trap.
Another prior art trapping device is made, at least in part, from translucent material One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,903 to James W. Seidenberger. The Seidenberger device is a two part device The upper member is translucent and allows light to enter the trap. The lower member is an opaque tub with several entry ports in its side The lower member includes an opaque shade for covering the entry ports which are generally upwardly oriented. The gypsy moth is lured into the Seidenberger device through a chemical moth sex attractant such as pheromone which may be suspended in the device's interior. The device's translucent portion allows light to enter the device and provides a further lure because of the moth's phototropic behavior. The light in the device's interior also restrains the insect from exiting the device Because such devices must be made of a light transmissive material such as plastic, they are expensive to manufacture.
A collapsible device for trapping gypsy moths is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,624 to Lloyd E. Browne. The Browne device is a cardboard structure which can be assembled by the user. The Browne device includes shaded entry ports for allowing the moth to enter the device's central chamber. This chamber contains a sex lure and an insecticide. The entry ports are shaded so that the moth will not be attracted by exterior light and desire to leave the device. The ports are partially closed by a flap which acts to restrain the moth in the chamber However, as the Browne device has only a single chamber device and is not sufficiently shaded to prevent light from entering the interior chamber, the moth, in certain elevations of the sun, may be attracted out of the trap.
The prior art has numerous deficiencies in that no method is provided for ease in disposal of the trapped insects. Additionally, the prior art does not provide a simple but yet sufficiently complex series of chambers which effectively prevent the insect from leaving the device after entry.